Criss Angel
Criss Veragias (born January,12,1988,) is an American Indy wrestler signed to Pure Championship Wrestling. He is better known by his ring name " The Fallen" Criss Angel. He is in his 1st reign as Pure World Heavyweight Champion. He is also a 2-Time Pure Television Champion and A 2-Time Pure United States Champion. Early Life Criss was born in Madison Wisconsin to Sydney and Gerald Vergias. Growing up in Wisconsin, Criss spent his time being a hardcore wrestling fan. He was a huge fan of the Attitude Era but his main love was WCW. He often cites that watching Ric Flair in WCW was his reason for getting into wrestling. After graduating High School, Criss attended Wake Forest College and got his degree in business management. Entry Into Wrestling Criss started training to become a wrestler at a local wrestling gym in his hometown. He then attended weekly wrestling events at the gym and recieved close to 100$ a night. Criss started going by the name Criss Angel as a tribute to the Magician of the same name. Pure Championship Wrestling And Kaos Criss was signed to Pure when The Natural Jay Lewis saw one of his matches. Criss quickly became a fan favorite due to his amazing wrestling skills and mic skills. Criss began teaming with another Pure superstar Kole O' Riley, and the two became known as Kaos. Kaos quickly rose in the tag team ranks and it didnt take long before they would recieve Title Shots. Disbandment of Kaos and The Fallen Kaos would challenge the Knights of the Round Table for the Pure World Tag Team Titles at Battle of the Emperors in a Ladder Match but would fail to win the belts when Criss was thrown off the ladder and land on Kole. The would recieve another shot the next night on TV but would lose again when Criss would intentionally hit Kole with the title belt allowing the Knights to get the win officially turning himself heel. The next night criss began to go by the name "The Fallen Criss Angel" stating that he was no longer gonna be in anyones shadow. Criss began an On-Screen relationship with Madison Sullivan and she helped Criss win the Pure Television Title Twice,Both times beating Kole for the Belt. World Champion After two runs with the Pure United States Heavyweight Championship Criss would disappear from television to train some more. Criss would return on the June 7th brodcast of Pure Championship Wrestling and he would enter the Last Man Standing Tournament to determine who would face Shane LoveCraft at The Last Man Standing PPV. Criss would lose to his rival Kole O' Riley in the finals. Criss would finaly get his shot for the World Title when he faced Kole O' Riley at Final Fight 2014 Criss would Beat Kole for the title. Criss would beat Kole in the Rematch at Pure Rising. Entrance Themes A Little Faster- There For Tomorrow(2012-2013, Present) Playing The Saint- Digital Summer (2013-2014) Championships and Accomplishments Pure World Heavyweight Champion- 1-Time (Current) Pure World Television Champion - 2-Times Pure United States Heavyweight Champion- 2-Times Last Man Standing Tournament winner (2012) Personal Life Criss And Madision began dating soon after the On Screen relationship and have been dating ever since. Together the have one Daughter named Christina Veragias (Born Jan, 18, 2013,). Criss is a Christian and attends church every Sunday even if there is a PPV. Criss has a dog named Scout. Finishers and Signatures Ascension of Angels-Single lift DDT(2013-Present) Angel Cutter- Snapnare Driver (2012-Present) SIGNATURES 450 Splash 720 Splash Ally-Oop Bomb Multiple Kick Variations Superman 450(Tribute to A.J. Styles)